Movie Date
by auraofawesome
Summary: One Shot Lemon between Edward and Bella! Pretty self explanatory right there. OCC. Lemons. All Human. Please read and Review :


**(AT; Hiya, pplz. This is my first lemon one shot. Don't expect it to be TOO dirty. Honestly, It's probably the most shitty Lemon you might see. Maybe not THE worst but deffinatly down there. But Please, read on! Maybe you'll disagree. )**

I smiled, walking into the theater, holding his hand. Edward's green eyes never left mine for a moment. Besides the few seconds he would take to stare at my chest or ass. Most girl warned me he was the type of boy to "please a girl" on the first night. In other words, He'd take them home and rock their world... And bed.

I couldn't believe a word coming out of their mouths. Edward's a sweet heart. Yeah he's a little perverted but so is every teenaged boy I know. It's just hormones.

But in all truth. I would let him have me.

We sat down in the very back of the theater, highest row. I noticed Edward pull a pocket knife out of his pocket but do nothing with it. Then previews started.  
"Edward?" I finally said.  
"Yes, Bella?" his voice alone was so perfect. Almost orgasmic to listen to.  
"What are we doing after the movie?"

"Well I was planning on taking you out for icecream then we could maybe.. I dont know... go back to my place?" He said as casually as he could be. It was almost frightening how true everything was. But I loved it.

"Is anybody home?" I asked, placing my hand on his thigh flirtingly.

"Nope. Just you and me." He smiled.

"I'd like that." I heard a flick and looked down. He had closed the pocket knife and was putting it away. I knew right then what he was doing. I heard the zip and I smiled. I picked out a peice of popcorn from the top of the bucket and placed it on my tongue. Then slowly, my hand dug through the popcorn and found him. I didn't hesitate to grab him and start pumping my fist, gradually getting faster. Edward moaned quietly. It took until the movie to start before he bit his lip and I could feel the popcorn getting wet. I lent up and kissed his cheek, grabbing a handfull of popcorn and eating it.

"I can't believe you just ate that..." He whispered to me.

"It's just like buttered popcorn." I said smirking.

"I guess it's my turn to return the favour." He smiled and let his hands trail up my legs into my skirt. He easily got past my now wet thong and let two fingers slip inside me. I started breathing heavily, trying not to moan as he slipped in the third finger. He picked up speed, moving his fingers around until I couldn't take it anymore and kissed him. It muted my screams quite well. He brought his hands to himself and licked them off. I smiled and turned to the movie. Knowing that was only the beginning of what was to cum.

We went back to hisplace after the movie. No one was home like he had predicted. We went up to his room and he lay on the large, golded bed, awaiting me to join him. I sat down beside him and smiles sweetly.

"So what should we do?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I have a few ideas." He smirked, leaning up to kiss my jaw line. I shuttered and watched as the breeze from the open window played with his bronze hair. His hands traveled up my shirt and into my bra.

"Mmm," I moaned slightly. "That feels nice."

He chuckled. "I hope so."

He reached behind and unhooked my strapless bra, pulling it out from under my white shirt. He smiled, enjoying the veiw of my breasts through my see through shirt. It mine as well been wet.

I grabbed the bottom and pulled the shirt over my head. Edward kissed my lips, letting his tongue play with mine. And slowly he moved down my neck to my chest. While he played with them, I pulled my skirt and underwear down. He moved down further until he got between my legs. He licked my clit, causing me to moan loudly. Then his tongue slipped in, moving around frantically. One hand still pinching at my chest. I shuttered as he stopped, not finishing what he had started. He stood up and pulled his shirt off them jeans.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" he asked politely. "it's not too late to back down."

Over welmbed by _him_, I just nodded. He climbed ontop and kisses me gently, slipping his hard member into my core. He thrusted slowly at first, too slowly. I knew he was trying to be gentle though. So trying to hint him to move faster, i wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me faster and faster.

"B-bella..." He panted.

"Y-yes-s?" I replied, shakily.

"S-scre-eam my n-name." He whispered. I nodded. He picked up pace even more. I could feel myself coming to my climax.

Then it hit. "EDWARD!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs. He kept going, trying to ignore the pain of my teeth now digging into his shoulder.

"Oh god! YES!" He yelled pulling out. He colapsed next to me letting his load go.

We heard a tapping sound and looked over to the door. Alice, Edward's little sister, was standing there, glaring at us.

"Jacob is going to be pissed, Edward. Not only you steal his girl, you fuck her too?" Alice shook her head. "Good job, you two."

She walked out, slamming the door. I looked at Edward who was already looking at me.

"Ready for round two?" He smirked.

**(Okay, see? Terrible! Do you agree? Let me know by REVIEWING this story! If i get enough "it was good"s, I might make chapter twooo. Depends on you! I might get better over time. **

** Hope you enjoyed at least a little. Love ya ~A.o.A.**

**Ps: Giggity ))**


End file.
